New Gokaiger
by Yosuke Hanamura
Summary: Naruko Uzumaki was just a normal school girl who liked Super Sentai and was a huge fan girl then one day while walking home from work at the Glorious Shinto Maid Cafe when she got into an accident, and in the dream world she received the powers of the Gokaigers along with 3 new Super Sentai Grand Powers. Now she must fight to save the earth along with her new comrades.
1. The Awesome Silver Girl

Tokyo Japan, after work at the Glorious Shinto Maid Café

Naruko was walking home wearing the standard female uniform of Konoha High which consisted of a gray skirt, white dress shirt and grey blazer with the kanji symbol for "fire" over the left breast pocket, and black thigh high socks with the uniform brown shoes. Her long sunshine blond hair that reaches her waist was tied into a pony tail today, her crystal blue eyes were sparkling in the sunset and she had her three whisker like scars on her cheeks that she got in a horrible car crash that killed both her parents. She lives in an apartment that her godfather Jiraya bought for her after the funeral, and he often stops by for a visit while doing his "research" for the books he writes along with her godmother Tsunade who runs the local hospital in town. As she was walking down the street she noticed a little girl, around the age of six with short black hair and brown eyes running to the other side of the street to look at some flowers then her mother yelled "Look out!"

A speeding truck was heading for the little girl so Naruko ran to the little girl then pushed her out of the way, just in time before she was hit by the truck and before Naruko passed out she gave the girl a flower. The driver stopped the truck and got out to check on the person she ran over, then once she found out that the girl was alive the driver took her to the hospital where they admitted her into a room.

Dream World

Naruko was suddenly in a place where there were columns and a forest in the back ground then she came across, a man in green clothes with a golden shield around his torso and she instantly recognized him. "Dragon Ranger-san?" she asked the man and he nodded then she heard the sound of a gun hitting metal, she turned around to see a man in a dark red and black outfit again she recognized the figure. "Time Fire-san?" she asked him as he was putting his gun into the holster on his left side, then she turned around to the front and saw a man in a white and black uniform again she recognized him as he turned to face her. "Abare Killer-san too?!" she asked as he demorphed and he told her with a question look on his face, "I'm amazed you know of us." Naruko smiled then told him in a proud voice, "Of course I do! This is basic knowledge!" he got down from the place where he sitting earlier and he told her while walking up to her until he was in front of her. "I see. But you did something pretty reckless. You're still young."

Naruko told him that it was no big deal that she almost died while saving that child then the ghost of Abare Killer told her with his arms crossed, "Protecting others while ignoring the danger to oneself… …I know someone like that. Someone who's capable of suck recklessness. It's been a while since I've been this thrilled." Naruko looked confused when he said that then he handed her a strange looking device plus a strange looking key and told her, "This was created from us. It's the Gokai Cellular and it's Ranger Key. Use it… …and become the greatest hero." He said while walking towards Dragon Ranger and Time Fire then Naruko asked him unsure of herself, "Really? Me?" he turned around to her to face her and he told her. "We are Abaranger… Timeranger… and Zyuranger. We will give you three Super Sentai Grand Powers." Naruko again looking quite confused asked him, "Grand Powers? What's that?!" he told her. "You'll see soon enough." Then he morphed back into Abare Killer with Time Fire and Dragon Ranger standing next to him, and he told Naruko while all three of them started glowing and going into the sky.

"Thrill yourself to your heart's content." Before the dream ended she told all three of them, "Please wait! Don't go just yet!"

Hospital Room, Tokyo Japan

Naruko woke up then she sat up on the bed and looked around Shizune Naruko's nurse saw her get up then ran to get Tsunade, Naruko asked herself '_A dream?'_ she saw the Gokai Cellular and the Ranger Key in her hand then she said to herself '_It wasn't a dream. I really received this power.'_ Naruko got out of the bed then changed out of the hospital robe and into her school uniform, and ran out of the hospital to where the Gokaigers and the Action Commander with a squad of Gomin were going to battle.

Battle site, Tokyo Japan

Gokai Red says his famous phrase "Let's make this showy!" before he and the others charge the enemy and the Gormin charge as well, then Naruko gets in between the two groups and says "Wait a moment!" They all stop and Gokai Red tells Naruko is a serious tone, "Hey don't come out. It's dangerous." Naruko smirked then told him in a proud voice full of confidence. "It will be ok. Watch me!" she then pulls out the Gokai Cellular and Ranger Key, she put the key into the device and she shouts "Gokai Change!" while the main Gokaigers watch in shock. She presses the button with Gokai Silver helmet on it and presses down a button where the slider in the phone, scans the key and three symbols came out of the phone and flew onto her. Each of the symbols add something first was the white symbol on her chest, next a silver jacket, white gloves, silver boots, a silver skirt, and finally a silver and black helmet with the visor a gold color and the symbol is different on the helmet rather than the usual Gokaiger symbol.

She grabbed the collar of her jacket then showed the back and said in a proud voice while transformed into Gokai Silver, "There's a deep red sun on my back! There is justice in my blue heart! Bathing everyone in my yellow cheers. My squishy cheeks are pink. The green fresh leaf of a new hero! Shining silver! And of course my name is… …Gokai Silver." She told everyone while doing the same pose (As Gai Ikari did in the show.) then Gokai Yellow his Gokai Blue in the ribs with her elbow then said in shock, "No way! She transformed!" Gokai Pink was confused by this so she asked Gokai Red. "But how? Marvelous-san. Did you give out Ranger Keys to others besides ourselves?" Marvelous told her that there are only five Gokaiger Ranger Keys then Gokai Blue said, "But that's… …obviously a Gokaiger, anyway you look at it." Naruko then told everyone in a super proud voice, "Everyone please look at my power! Then let me join you! Let's go!" she said while charging at the Gomin using her fists and feet to defeat some of them before jumping in the air and kicking one of them to knock down five of them. After landing on the ground she pulls out her main weapon a silver and gold plus light blue gun with the Gokaiger symbol on it then she says, "Gokai Spear Gun Mode" she then uses her new weapon to beat all of the foolish Gormin who dare challenge her.

A squad of Gomin fire at her then she changes her weapon into a spear with the Gokaiger symbol on it and she says, "Gokai Spear" she blocks their attack and cuts down all of the enemies with a single strike of her spear then she attacks the Action Commander but is beaten and saved by her new comrades.

After getting the explosive neck brace off of the Action Commander Arumadon Naruko places her Ranger Key into the spear it says, "Final Wave" she then jumps into the air and says "Gokai Shooting Star" defeating him once and for all. Naruko holds her weapon in the air then shouts in a loud and proud voice, "I did it. My first victory!" the other Gokaigers rush to her once they have all demorphed then they overload her with questions so she says "P-Please don't rush me all at once…"


	2. The Big Abare

Gokai Galleon

Naruko is onboard the ship then the crew asks Naruko how she managed to get her powers plus getting her Ranger Key, she then tells them about how she saved a kid's life and in a dream she met Abare Killer, Time Fire, and Dragon Ranger and got the Gokai Cellular and the Gokai Silver Ranger Key. Gokai Yellow/Luka Millfy asks Naruko in a happy voice, "So?! So?! What about your Grand Powers? What are they like?" Naruko sighed then she told Luka that she doesn't know and she may need the other sixth Ranger Keys then Marvelous remembers the time that they used the sixth Ranger Keys including Mega Silver and Magi Shine. Marvelous then asked Naruko to find the keys she mentioned in the chest and Naruko was excited, being a Super Sentai fan girl and seeing all of the past rangers in one place then she finds the keys she told them about and Marvelous took them from her and tells her. "You're a naïve one. You may have chanced upon a Ranger Key… …but there's no guarantee that you've mastered it." After taking her Gokai Cellular and the Gokai Silver key then he asked her what she could do to make herself useful to the team, she asked for more time to think then she left.

Aboard the Zangyack Flag Ship Gigant Horse

A new Action Commander was chosen and he walks onto the bridge and introduces himself to everyone then Damaras tells him, "Prepare for a battle. First set up a frontline base for us to carry out our operations on Earth."

Aboard the Gokai Galleon, Night time

Gokai Pink/Ahim de Famille is worried about Naruko then Marvelous tells her that Naruko doesn't know what it means to fight, the Zangyack and everyone aboard knows what it's like to have them as your enemies.

Next day at a construction yard, Tokyo Japan

Naruko is sitting in the field next to the construction yard in her Konoha High uniform and she's wondering what she can do, to be useful to the crew when she heard a huge explosion at the construction yard then she comes face to face with the Action Commander Osogain who manages to beat her and is about to be destroyed. Until help arrives in the form of the Gokaiger Crew then Marvelous helps Naruko onto her feet then tells her, "You're an even more reckless girl than I thought" and the others tell her that she is brave to stand up to the Zangyack by herself and that she is a true Kaizoku (Pirate). Marvelous asks her what she will do once she uses the Gokai Cellular, against the Zangyack Naruko tells them that she will defeat the Zangyack and restore peace to the galaxy the others look shocked except for Marvelous who laughs and tells her. "How interesting! I like that! Naruko! You are a Gokaiger! The sixth member!"

They stand in front of the enemy then they use their Ranger Keys to transform and do their roll call and the two groups attack, Naruko helps out the other Gokaigers during the fight using her Gokai Spear after getting rid of the Gomin and Sugomin Naruko tells them. "Everyone let's use Shinkenger here!" they all nod and pull out their keys Marvelous asks her, "Where's yours?" she replied ""I have one! It's the one with kanji on the face!" he gives her a key then the all shout "Gokai Change" and change into the main five Shinkengers and Naruko turning to King Ranger from Ohranger. After telling Marvelous that she has the wrong key he gave her the right key, and she changes into a female Shinken Gold then she suggested they use the RokuRenGiri (Six Slashes) technique and it gets rid of the enemy. Luka says in honor of Naruko joining the crew that they should use her color, so they change into silver rangers with pink as Go-On Silver, green as Gao Silver, red is Bouken Silver, blue turned into Gosei Knight, and yellow as Mega Silver.

Naruko was very excited about them turning to silver rangers just like her then Marvelous said while his hand was on her helmet, "We should go with gingin right?" (GinGin – Enthusiastic Gin – Silver) she nods then they all attack Osogain together then Go-On Silver tells Naruko to finish him off. Naruko turned her gun into the Gokai Gun then she put her Ranger Key, into the device and it says "Final Wave" Naruko said "Gokai Super Nova" the blast from the attack destroys Osogain. From their ship Insarn makes Osogain grow to

giant size along with some Sugomin then, Naruko asks Marvelous to let her face this foe he agrees and gives her the three keys he took back to her Naruko places the Time Fire key into the Gokai Cellular and presses his button three times before hitting the Gosei Knight button and summons the GouZyuDrill from the future. She gets into her new mech and uses the GouZyu Cannon attack to get rid of a few Sugomin then she says, "Come forth, Zyuranger's Grand Power! GouZyuRex!" before putting Dragon Ranger's key to turn it into a robotic dinosaur and attacks the enemy with her GouZyu Laser attack to wipe out the remaining Sugomin.

She then uses Abare Killer's key to turn the mech into its final form a giant robot with a drill on one arm and a fist on the other, the GouZyuJin which attacks Osogain and wins when Naruko uses all three of her keys to use her finishing move the "GouZyu Triple Drill Dream" and adds another victory under her belt.

Gokai Galleon

Naruko is super excited because she is now a true part of the crew and then she asks that everyone gets along with her, they all says sure and Marvelous calls for a party that will go on until morning Naruko accidentally pushes Don/Gokai Green out of the way while she is celebrating.


	3. Armor of the 15 Warriors

Aboard the Gokai Galleon

Naruko is in her Gokai Silver outfit then Navi the robotic bird who is a part of the crew connects the Ranger Key chest to Naruko's belt, and she now has the power to choose a Ranger Key from the chest just by thinking about it so she chooses Kibaranger from Dairanger and it appears in the buckle which makes her even more excited. Don wonders about the Ranger Key system that AkaRed the previous captain of the ship and the leader of the Red Pirates, a group that Marvelous was a part of with AkaRed and the others tell Don that they have never thought about it before, and Naruko tells him that he's just overthinking things. Marvelous says that's it's time to have some food and Naruko says that she will cook instead of Don, which shocks everyone including Don himself since he usually cooks all of their meals.

Aboard the Zangyack Flag Ship

Warz Gill the son of the Emperor of the entire Zangyack Empire says to his crew that he has found a perfect Action Commander, named Warrien a green skeleton monster with a fish skeleton on his right arm. Warrien tells everyone that he can suck the bones out of humans, and before he leaves the ship he says "Gyo Gyo"

Aboard the Gokai Galleon

Everyone except Don is impressed on how long it took Naruko to make Sukiyaki and how it smells good since the crew loves meat, and once they taste her food they say that it packs more of a punch then Don's cooking.

Park, Tokyo Japan

Don and the others watch Naruko and Joe/Gokai Blue spar against each other and she shows off her skills as a warrior, then Don leaves to buy ingredients for dinner while Naruko follows him meanwhile Warrien attacks humans and steals all their bones.

Shopping District

While Naruko and Don are shopping they see humans who have lost the ability to do anything then they see Warrien on the roof, they change into their Gokaiger suits and try to stop him from hurting anymore innocent people. Don trips on the railing while Naruko fights the enemy, the Gomin tosses Don to the ground Naruko saves him as the others arrive in time to help out deal with Warrien. Luka suggests that since they have six members they should try Go-Onger the main five change while Naruko, tries to figure out which Go-On Wings key to use Go-On Silver or Go-On Gold then the two rangers fuse into a single key so she uses them and turns into a combination of both Go-On Silver and Go-On Gold. Naruko uses the Jet Daggers used by the Go-On Wings and it says "Mission 6" then wipes out the Gomin and Sugomin, then attacks Warrien and the others compliment Naruko on her skills.

Warrien knocks Naruko into the wall then launches an attack on Go-On Green and Go-On Black shields him from the attack, then Go-On Red yells at him and Warrien steals the bones out of the others except for Naruko and Don Naruko tries to stop him but fails they both demorph and head back to the Gokai Galleon.

Gokai Galleon

Naruko and Don argue over what to do about Warrien and about the other crew members then Naruko runs out of the ship, and Navi told Don something that Naruko told Luka and Ahim "I think that Don is super amazing. He knows how to cook such amazing food, that's so cool!"

Street Patio Area

Naruko attacks Warrien with all of her might but loses very quickly then Don comes to help Naruko who changes into Gokai Green, then tells Naruko to combine all of her sixth member Ranger Keys into one to gain more power while holding off Warrien. Don changes to Bioman Green to fight then changes to Flashman Green and uses the "Prism Kaiser", but is beaten and Naruko rushes to him after completing the fusion of all her keys into one and after making sure Don was okay she shouted "Gokai Change" then put the new Gold Anchor Key into the bottom of the Gokai Cellular. It says "Gokai Silver Gold Mode" her outfit is covered in gold armor and the chest plate, shows all of the sixth rangers from Dragon Ranger to Gosei Knight the black part of her helmet comes down and covers the gold yellow visor she had. "Gokai Silver Gold Gold Mode" she said before attacking Warrien with her Gokai Spear, which changed into Anchor Mode then she put her Ranger Key into the keyhole and it said "Final Wave" all the past sixth rangers who were good shots appeared before Naruko when she said "Gokai Legend Dream" and they all fired at Warrien then the sword masters attacked him followed by Naruko to finish him off.

Everyone that Warrien attacked were returned back to normal including the others then Warrien is revived as a giant, and is about to squash Naruko and Don when the Gokai Galleon attacks him first they form their mechs the Gokaioh and GouZyuJin and they engage in combat until Naruko finishes things off with her finisher "GouZyu Triple Drill Dream" attack and they celebrate another win on the Gokai Galleon.

Gokai Galleon

Everyone is enjoying a great meal cooked by both Naruko and Don then Luka pulls out the newspaper and discovers that Naruko, has now made the wanted list like the rest of the crew. And to Don's dislike Naruko's bounty is 100,000 while his is only 5,000, out of anger Don takes away Naruko's food and Naruko tries to get it back only to end up making Don trip and everyone laughs.


	4. The Abare Quick-Changing New Combination

Gigant Horse

Warz Gill has caught a common cold and Insarn suspects that if they use the happiness from women that it may cure the prince, so Barizorg employs Action Commander Dial to carry out this task and his targets are newly-wed brides.

Restaurant, Tokyo Japan

The Gokaiger crew has just finished a meal at an expensive restaurant and as they are leaving Naruko notices that Ahim doesn't act like a pirate so she asks Marvelous, "Hey, Ahim-san doesn't seem like a pirate at all, does she?" Marvelous is confused so she asks what Ahim's best points are then Marvelous tells her that she doesn't know anything about Ahim.

Wedding Chapel

The crew watches a wedding then from out of the bushes Dial steals the happiness from the bride and catches the attention of the Gokaigers, so they confront Dial and change into their Gokaiger suits and does their roll call then shoot at him after transforming so he uses his dial on his belt to grow into a giant.

Giant battle

In response to Dial growing into a giant the crew forms their mechs MagiGokaioh and GouZyuJin and attack him, he shrinks down to a small size and takes over GouZyuJin after knocking Naruko out and attacking Gokaioh she wakes up and takes her mech back. Then Dial goes over to take over Gokaioh but the others are prepared and they fight him, then they corner him with the help of Navi he shrinks down and enters Gokai Yellow's suit so Gokai Pink uses a bug spray on him and he retreats back to the Gigant Horse to fix his eyes.

Gokaioh/Gokai Galleon

Don works on repairing the ship and he makes Marvelous, Luka, and Joe fix the ship too then Naruko asks what she can do to help out, Ahim comes up with a plan and she asks Naruko to marry her which causes Naruko to freak out and Don has to calm her down then Ahim explains her plan further and Naruko agrees and they head down to the church to get ready.

Wedding Chapel, Tokyo Japan

Naruko stands in front of a statue waiting for Ahim to show up she is wearing a white tux then Ahim walks up to Naruko, wearing a beautiful wedding dress that Naruko would like to wear one day. Dial is watching from behind the door then Ahim tells Naruko to pick her up and hold her, she does and as soon as Ahim and Naruko fake kiss Dial runs into steal their happiness then Naruko spins Ahim around and she blasts him with her Gokai Gun. He retreats after knocking Naruko into a wall and injuring her, so Ahim goes after Dial to get that staff away from him.

Tokyo, Japan

Ahim pretends to be a lost schoolgirl and tricks Dial then she pretends to be a nurse and makes him dizzy with a shot to his butt, then she pretends to be a cop and breaks the staff releasing all the happiness that he stole. And while this was all going on Naruko secretly, took pictures with her Gokai Cellular and thinks that 'Ahim is amazing!'

Factory, Tokyo Japan

After fixing the Gokai Galleon/Gokaioh the team regroups and there they meet former Abaranger Abare Blue Yukito Sanjou, and his secretary/wife Emiri Sanjou who was a big part for the team during the time Abaranger was around. Dial comes back angry at the Gokai Galleon crew then Emiri gave Ahim a strange key and the crew first changed into their Gokaiger suits, then they changed into the Abarangers with Ahim turning into Abare Pink with the key that Emiri gave her before the fight. Marvelous/Aba Red looked at Ahim with confusion then he asked her, "Hey. Ahim. What is that?!" she looked at her clothes then she became embarrassed then said "Why am I the only one… This is much too embarrassing." Abare Killer/Naruko said "This must have been the hero that Emiri created."

Dial laughed but said that it was kawaii (cute) then she asked Marvelous and the others to fight and Marvelous said, "Leave this to us" then they charged at Dial and attacked all together but were knocked down then Luka/Abare Yellow used her Ptera Daggers to attack then Don/Abare Black attacked him and was knocked back he used his Dino Thruster Fire Inferno attack to knock him back. Abare Blue/Joe was waiting above him then he uses his Ticera Shield to attack then jumped and hit him in the chest with his foot. Naruko attacked with her usual attack stragety with the Drago Sword, then jumped into the air and attacked weakening Dial and Aba Red/Marvelous attacked with the Tyranno Rod beating him.

Ahim joined her crewmates after they turned back to normal everyone uses their "Final Wave" attacks to finish him off, then Insarn grows Dial into a giant and the crew forms their mechs once more to battle the giant Dial. The Abaranger keys start glowing meaning that they have unlocked, the Abaranger's Grand Power and they use it which switches their robot's arms turning Gokaioh into GouZyu Gokaioh which finishes him off with Yukito and Emiri watching on the sidelines.

Later aboard the Gokai Galleon

Naruko tells the others all about Ahim's plan and how she put it into motion then she shows them the pictures she took, with her Gokai Cellular which makes Ahim even more embarrassed.


	5. People's Lives Are The Future

Gokai Galleon

Luka and Joe are playing cards while Naruko, Don, and Ahim are cleaning up this ship then Ahim gets a splinter in her finger, Luka treats her and Naruko notices that Luka treats Ahim like a younger sister and Marvelous comes up and tells Navi that it's time to search for treasure so Navi Treasure Navigates for the crew and her hint is "Helping others shalt guide you to a meeting." The others are confused by what her hint means, then Naruko says that "All the Super Sentai help others" then Ahim tells them that they must try so they head out to help others.

Tokyo, Japan

Marvelous and Naruko spot an old man walking up the stairs so Marvelous offers the man a piggyback ride up the stairs, he agrees so he carries the old man on his back all the way up to the top Marvelous looks down then sees Naruko with a bunch of seniors who want to get up the stairs he mutters to himself 'seriously?!'

Meanwhile with Don and Joe they are looking for people to help out and a woman drops a ring so Joe helps by returning it to her, but it turns out it's a man in drag who likes cute boys so Joe uses Don as a shield.

Luka and Ahim are out looking for someone to help and they run across a little girl named Miku who is helping out her mother who is pregnant, then Luka remembers her little sister Lia who died in her arms. The mother goes into labor and a kind woman helps out by taking her to the hospital, by taxi which is the fastest way then Gormin come out and the girls assume their Gokaiger forms and hold them off then they change into Fiveman Pink and Yellow then MagiYellow and MagiPink to finish them off.

Hospital

Ahim and Luka visit the woman in the hospital where she tells them that the delivery will be soon and that the woman, who came along was actually Matsuri Tatsumi of GoGo V who once was GoGo Pink.

Tokyo Japan

Luka and Ahim tell the others that they met a Go-Go V member Naruko and Marvelous try to join them but a lot of seniors, want to go up the stairs forcing the pair to be late to help the others. Joe and Don were in the middle of lunch with the man in drag when they are told by Luka and Ahim, that they met a Go-Go V member so they rush off. An injured boy is being put into an ambulance then the Gormin attack, Luka and Ahim save the day they are soon attacked by Rio, Mele, and Zubaan, who are summoned by none other than by the man who betrayed Marvelous and AkaRed Basco ta Jalokia that the attacks today were by him only to gain the GoGo V's Grand Power so Matsuri tries to offer herself up so that the boy can get to the hospital but is pushed back into the ambulance by the two pirates.

Luka and Ahim trick Basco by Ahim pretending to be Matsuri by turning into MagiPink then using the Maagi Magiiro spell that MagiPink used, to look like Matsuri then the real one gets away safely although the plan succeeded the two girls are no match for the three warriors luckily for them the others arrive in time and takes out the Gomin with Gokai Silver/Naruko taking on Zubaan. Ahim suggests that they use the GoGo V keys to take on the Rinjuken users Rio and Mele so they transform into the GoGo V's then they do their pose and say "Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGo V" they defeat the enemy and Sally takes the keys back with him Basco summons the Fireroid Meran to deal with them. The Gokaigers form their mechs then Gokaioh uses the MagiGokaioh combination, then when its fire attack only makes the Fireroid stronger they use the GoGo V Keys' Great Power to the Fireroid down which weakens him with Gokai Prominence so Naruko and GouZyuJin can defeat the monster once and for all.

Hospital

Luka and Ahim along with Naruko return to the hospital to see that the boy has recovered from his injuries while the woman, has given birth to a healthy baby girl Luka points out that Ahim is one step closer to becoming a real pirate and Naruko notices that the girls' sisterly roles have been reversed.

Gokai Galleon

The crew meets up back aboard the ship then a mysterious figure appears on the ship he looks a lot like Marvelous but he has a dark red jacket, with the Gokaiger logo on it he looks at the crew who have taken defensive positions then he introduces himself to them "My name is Donovan Kohsuke and I'm known across the galaxy as "Gokai Crimson!" He held up a crimson red Ranger Key that resembled the Gokai Red Key, but it had a darker red color to it and Naruko looked at the newcomer and at Marvelous then thought that they were twins.

To Be Continued…


End file.
